Reflector-type halogen incandescent lamps are well known, and European Published Patent Applications 0 460 913 A2, Watanabe, and 0 470 496 A2, Yuge et al, illustrate typical examples. The halogen incandescent lamps there shown have a coating which transmits visible light, but reflects infrared (IR) radiation into the interior of the lamp. Such coatings are also known as a warm or hot-light mirror. The lamp is fitted into a reflector. The reflector has a glass shell which is coated at its interior with an interference filter material, which reflects visible light, but transmits IR radiation. Such a reflector is also known as a visible light or cold-light mirror. Such lamps are particularly suitable for illuminating relatively cool objects. If this lamp is located within a lamp housing, the fixture is subject to substantial heat loading due to the cold-light mirror, which passes the IR radiation backwardly of the reflector mirror.